Fifty Shades of Royed
by Mxddie-s
Summary: Read the title since it will explain a lot. I tried to make character's personalities as accurate as possible but if it isn't to your liking, don't lose your shit at me but do tell me in a nice way. Don't forget to review and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story so I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just giving this a shot so please don't lose your shit at me. Thanks xx

* * *

I swear to myself quietly as I'm tying my hair back in a long ponytail with a thin elastic band, weaving my fingers through thick, long blonde hair. I'm still pretty pissed off that Winry had to have some flu or something. I normally wouldn't care but I've still got exams to study for that I need to sit for next week seeing that I'm still in college after all… I'm still making weak attempts of trying to smooth out my hair to make myself look… presentable. I scowl in disgust just thinking of dressing nicely for an interview that isn't even mine.

Winry. She's my roommate. Though I've said it before, I'm still really pissed off that she had to be 'sick'. I'll do anything for her though, she's like a sister. So I volunteered to help her present some industrial stuff I've never heard about and I also don't give a shit. Still thinking of those exams, Winry is going to owe me a _lot_ for what I'm doing for her but I can just imagine her nagging voice; " _Ed! I don't need to owe you anything! We're like brother and sister so we help each other out!"_ I slightly frown knowing that she is completely correct how she is always the one winning the arguments ( _along with my brother…)_.

I walk out of the bathroom looking totally presentable and well dressed for a very formal occasion; White dress shirt with black suit pants. Oh, I also threw in a chestnut coloured trench coat to add to the 'look'. As I'm walking down the hallway, I'm thinking about what I should say to Winry like " _have fun staying at home as I'm doing your work."_ Or "I _can't believe I'm giving up my precious study time for this interview."_ But I stop and start to instantly feel bad when I see that Winry isn't looking like her normal self. I mean, she looks really sick just slouching on the dark leather couch.

"Hey Ed…" she mumbled in a croaky voice. I start to feel really bad. "I'm sorry I have to put all my work onto you. It's just that it took me nearly a whole _year_ just to get this interview. I mean yeah, it seems weird for me to work in such a proper place rather than working as a mechanic but I wanted to try out some new things." I sigh and nod letting her to continue speaking. "It then takes another 6 months to make a proper timetable and by then, we've already graduated. So just do this for me. Please."

Her throat is all raspy and dry sounding but still manages to look better than most people when their sick even though her hair is sticking out in different directions and you can see dark purple bags underneath her blue eyes with a red nose from blowing her nose too much.

"Winry…" I start and she looks up. "You're looking really ill and I just wanted to ask if you wanted any medicine. Tylenol?" I suggest.

"No, I want Nyquil, please." Winry says and I snort. As I'm walking to find medicine, Winry's suddenly loud voice makes me jump. "Oh, Ed! Wait. Here are the papers for the questions you'll be asking Mr. Mustang for me. Be sure to also jot down notes as well."

"Well, this guy better be really interesting or it won't be worth the long trip." I say while rolling my eyes. "Maybe I should pretend I'm sick so neither of us would have to go."

"Ed!" Winry scowled then blowing her nose. "If you act like that around him, you'll give him the wrong idea! Also, you should really get going now. You'll look bad if you're late."

 _Only for you, Winry, only for you…_

I sling my messenger bag over my shoulder and look over my shoulder seeing Winry looking back at me with a warm smile. "Oh, and Winry, you should get a lot of rest if you want to get better fast. There's also last night's leftovers in the fridge."

"Thanks Ed, I will." Winry promised. "Have a safe trip and before you go, there's one more thing you should know."

I stop in my tracks and turn around with my eyebrow raised. "And what's that…?" I ask.

"Rumours say that Mr. Mustang is really attractive so don't get too nervous around him." Winry teases and my face goes bright pink.

"You- I'm not even into guys!" I sputtered feeling my face cool down a little bit. "You know what? I should get going now. Don't want to be late, huh?" I say and walk towards the door unlocking it and stepping out.

"He's single as well!" I hear Winry shout before slamming the door shut and locking it feeling my face heat up again.

* * *

How was that for my first go, huh? I've already planned ahead so it won't take too long to update. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I updated a lot faster than I thought. This chapter's a lot longer now and I'm sorry if there are any errors.

* * *

The subways are normally extremely crowded but Winry said I could just borrow her car so it would be faster instead of waiting and stopping every 10 minutes which she was completely right about. Once again.

 _'_ _Resembool to Central… That sure is a really long drive._ ' I ponder and think about why I'm doing this again. ' _Winry, right.'_ My mind wonders onto other things like how my interview with Mr. Mustang will go. I then think about other things like… Alphonse. Thinking about him always makes me happy. It also makes me happy that he could be seeing so much amazing things whilst travelling around Amestris along with other companions. I doze off slightly then snap right back into reality when I suddenly go over a speed hump then I take a quick glance at the clock. 10:37 AM. Which is fine since I'm not needed until 2 PM.

The road to my destination is bumpy then smooth at times but at least the weather isn't too bad. Just a bit of wind.

After a few hours of flicking through the radio and driving over roads, freeways and passing by several signs, I finally see a _huge_ building made up of mainly glass that's at least 20 stories high. It makes me feel a little overwhelmed and I start to sweat a bit. I park my car that I loaned from Winry in the parking lot and step out gathering my stuff and walking through the fancy glass doors and finally making it inside.

The whole place feels extremely… fancy. I sorta feel out of place so I look down and see my faint reflection in the black marble. I then start walking towards the sandy coloured office desk seeing a blond woman with her hair in a bun scribbling and jotting down notes. She doesn't notice me so I clear my throat slightly. She instantly looks up and smiles and me, looking me up and down which makes me shift uncomfortably. I can see she's dressed extremely well with expensive looking attire which looks like an ash coloured blazer with a matching pencil skirt.

"Uh hi… um." I stammer not knowing what to say. "I'm here to see Mr. Mustang. My name is Edward Elric. I'm taking place for Winry Rockbell" I waver a little bit then mentally punch myself several times for making a really good first impression in the building already.

"Sure thing, let me just get some things checked. Wait one minute, Mr. Elric." The woman said then began tapping away at her computer.

Mr. Elric? That was probably one of the strangest things I've heard. While I'm waiting for my assigned area, I look at the woman's name tag pinned of her chest.

Riza Hawkeye, huh? It's got a nice ring to it.

Me looking at her name tag for a long while might've been took the wrong way as from the corner of my eye, I could see her hand reaching for her drawer ready to grab something so I quickly averted my eyes to somewhere else not wanting to know what would happen next if I continued staring. ( _The paintings here are indeed, rather nice)._ She narrowed her eyes a bit then began to speak.

"Mr. Elric, just sign right here, please. If you just go to the last elevator, that will take you to the 20th floor where you will meet these other people that will escort you to Mr. Mustang." The blond woman or should I say 'Riza' spoke in a stern, yet kind voice.

I nodded and muttered a thank you in an inaudible voice while making my way to the last elevator suddenly feeling a little queasy.

 _Relax Ed, you're never usually like this. Plus, it's just an interview._

 _Yeah, and screw it up, you'll screw it up for Winry…_

I shake my head and try to keep still in the elevator.

The elevators arrive at a fast speed with a 'ding' noise and I feel even more nervous. As I step out, another young lady with shoulder-length brown hair and thick rimmed glasses who is also very well dressed with a rather short skirt ( _dress code…?)_ greets me with a warm smile.

"Hello there Mr. Elric, you're arrival has been expected. Would you take a seat there, please?" she asks while indicating to a comfortable looking leather chair against the window. I walk towards it then I sit and wait again just looking around in awe of how beautifully presented this whole building is. I then shift my body around and look down below all 20 floors seeing how high up I was. Seeing that I might've been in a weird positon, I turned my body back to a normal sitting posture. Bringing my bag to my lap, I fish out the papers and flick through them.

Mr. Mustang… I don't know a single thing about him and it would've been nice if Winry filled me in a bit more about this guy rather than telling me he's 'good looking' and 'single'. Who knows what he's like though? He could be 50. Hell, even 80! I wouldn't know until I find out. Judging from how this building is designed, he's at least 40. A sweet voice interrupts my thoughts and makes me look up instantly to see another blonde woman.

"Mr. Elric?" she asks.

"Yeah, that's me." I reply standing up and slinging the bag over my shoulder.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" she asks.

I shake my head. "I'm alright, thank you."

"Have you had any refreshments yet?" the woman asks me.

I raise my eyebrow and shake my head again.

Her attention is on the brunette who is working quietly then the blonde turns her head facing me again.

"What would you like to have? We've got tea, coffee and water." She states.

"Water, please. Thank you." I reply.

"Sheska, go get Mr. Elric a glass of water, please." She blonde woman ordered then told me to sit down and wait a little longer. Sheska then returned with a glass of iced water.

"Thank you." I mumble then I take the glass. She smiles at me then turns back and starts walking with her heels clacking on the marble returning to her normal seat.

I start wondering about all the employees if there are any men or does Mr. Mustang prefer women? I mean, is that even legal? But then I'm proved wrong as a well-dressed man who happens to be talking to another man walk out of the elevator.

They appear to be having a casual conversation about their weekend activities as Sheska then immediately jumps up and calls me over. Guess I'm not the only one feeling nervous… The blonde woman also comes up as well following me to the elevator.

I was standing awkwardly with the two other employees standing beside me when the brunette one starts talking.

"You know, I wish you luck with Mr. Mustang. He's really intimidating."

"Sheska!" The blonde exclaimed then she shut her mouth completely.

I laughed as I felt my sweat drop.

 _Great, now I feel more nervous than before._

-Ding-

"Mr. Mustang will see you now, Mr. Elric. Come through, please." The blonde woman says and I finally have the strength to stand up straight, let alone walk to the doors. I raise my hand in a knocking motion and the woman laughs.

"You can just come through the doors. No need to knock."

I push the doors open and as I'm walking, I didn't notice the extra stairs that go down to lead to his desk as my hands and knees are greeted with the rough carpet.

' _Way to go Edward…_ ' I think to myself as I'm on the ground in embarrassment. A hand comes close to my face as it appears to be Mr. Mustang's so I take it and stand up with his help.

"Are you alright?" He asks. "That really did look like a big fall."

I mumble something quietly hoping he wouldn't hear. He laughs as I looked up and I also didn't realize how much taller he was than me and how charming he was with his slightly tanned skin, black hair, dark eyes, a nicely shaped jaw along with a deep voice.

"I didn't quite catch that, care to repeat it for me?" He asks in amusement but I just ignore him so he says something else to keep the conversation going. "So you're in college?"

I nod feeling my side bangs slide away from behind my ears making them cover my face a little bit.

"I see… though you do look rather young from your lack of height." He chuckles.

 _God, the things I do for you, Winry…_

I manage to bite back a snarky comment so instead I scowl and cross my arms and he laughs again. "Oh, how rude, take a seat." I walk straight past him and sit on the couch with him following me closely then he sits in his chair not too far away from me.

"So what was your name?" Mr. Mustang asks. _Oh god, that voice…_

"Edward. Edward Elric." I reply confidently as he nods then he looks at me with his dark eyes with a slight gleam in it. I turn my head away for a second and say "I'm taking place for Miss. Rockbell. She wasn't available at the moment, so if that's okay with you, Mr. Mustang." I mumble and I hear him take a deep breath as I say his name.

We stay silent for a few seconds as he catches me looking at one of his few paintings on the walls.

"A local artist painted them." He started. "Well, most of them."

"They look great. Raising the ordinary to the extraordinary" I say looking around me seeing more paintings.

He turns his head slightly and stares at me. "I couldn't agree more, Mr. Elric." He smirked and I could feel my face go red for some reason so I tried avoiding eye contact with him. Is it just or me or did the room get really hot all of a sudden? I started to sweat a little bit so I unbuttoned my coat and struggled out of it while Mr. Mustang was looking at me not tearing his gaze away.

"Oh." I started while taking the papers with questions on them. "Sorry, if you could just give me some time to get ready."

"No, no. It's fine." He says leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Okay, Mr. Mustang." I say and he's staring at me again but I chose to ignore his gaze. "I have some questions that I'd like to ask you."

"Of course, I knew you might." He laughed and I blushed knowing that he was laughing at me.

I sit up more straight and smooth out my clothes getting ready with the questions.

"At such a young age, you have amassed such an empire. To what do you think is the cause of your success?" I look up at him and he's has a faint smirk but he looks rather confused.

"Business is all about knowing everyone around you, Mr Elric. I'm also very good at judging people. I know how they work, how they make ideas, what does, what doesn't inspire them and how to encourage them. I have great employees and I reward them well." He stops then looks at me jotting notes down then starts again. "I want to achieve success in any way one has an idea to master it, know it inside out, and know every detail. I work very hard just to do that. I also do have a natural instinct that can spot a good solid idea and good people. In other ways meaning, it's always down to good people.

I snort but keep quiet making sure not to comment anything on his arrogance.

"I'm saying it because it's true, Mr. Elric." He mused. "I don't believe in 'luck' or 'chance'. It's just about how hard you work. It's also about directing the right people to their strengths accordingly. If I can remember, there was a quote that said 'the growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership.'"

"What are you, a control freak?" I sneer not caring about the words coming out of my mouth at the moment but immediately regretting it the minute after.

"Oh, Mr. Elric, I exercise control in all things." Mr. Mustang admitted with no sense of humour in his tone. I take a quick glance at him seeing that he was looking at me, not breaking his gaze while I could feel my heart beat a bit faster which made me frown a little bit.

"Is something the matter?" He questions with a smirk then I start to blush but I reply with "No… nothing is wrong."

 _Goddamn it, why am I blushing so much even though he pisses me off with his arrogance and pride? Sure, he's awfully attractive with a lot of charisma and when he smirks at me? I really wish he would stop doing that. It almost seems… unprofessional. Men aren't exactly my type either._

"Do you feel like you have immense power and authority?" I ask continuing on with the questions on the sheet holding back the urge to call him a control freak again.

"I have over 40,000 thousand employees. That means I have to have responsibility- power. If I just suddenly decided to be no longer interested in the telecommunications and sell up, over twenty thousand people would have trouble paying off their bills."

 _Jesus Christ, this guy is the biggest dickhead I've ever met._

"You must have a board to answer to then, I assume?" I ask, scrunching my nose in annoyance.

"I have my own company. I don't need that." He replies giving me a look that said I should've already known this stuff.

 _God, I would never work under a guy like this…_

"Moving along then…" I mumble flicking through the pages. "What are your interests?"

"I have a large variety of interests other than work." He said in almost a…purr? His eyes also had a wicked glint in them.

"Well then… what activities do you partake in as a way to chill out?" I ask.

He laughs showing a perfect set of teeth. "Chill out?" He questions. _How is it legal for a man to be so damn sexy?_

"For starters, I like to travel a lot. I fly, I sail and I do other physical activities. I'm very wealthy; I enjoy expensive hobbies."

"That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic and facts." I say confused.

He looks up and gives me a long stare.

"Perhaps you're right. Many people say I don't have a heart though."

 _Maybe because you're an arrogant prick…_

"…and why would they say something like that?"

"Possibly because they know me rather well." He smiles.

I frown but then he continues talking.

"I like to keep my private life away from media. I'll go a long way to protect it. I also don't give out interviews very often." Mr. Mustang says not breaking a sweat.

"Why would you accept this one?" I ask wondering what the possibilities could be.

"Miss. Rockwell wouldn't stop calling my PR people constantly asking if I had time. I do admire her dedication, though." He replied.

I chuckled thinking that was so what Winry would do.

"Are you interested in charities?" I question.

He frowns but then talks. "It's sagacious business… I also don't see how it would benefit my company. I like to control things and people my way."

"You want to be able to possess things?" I ask.

"Yes, I do."

I swallow hard wondering what he is thinking about at the moment.

"So you were adopted…" I state while reading the sheet.

"That is not a question, but yes. I was. By my auntie. That is all I'm telling you though." He says sternly.

 _I nearly choke when I read the next question but if it will benefit Winry, I might as well just say it._

"Are you gay, Mr. Mustang?"

I cringe at myself so hard to asking that question. _That goddamn Winry…_

He takes a deep breath.

"Edward." He spoke and I nearly flinch because that was the first time he said my name.

"I prefer both sexes if you wanted to know." He admitted.

I feel bad for intruding too much of his privacy rather than asking proper questions.

"I'm sorry. It's just written here on the sheet. That's all." I mumble while fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

He raises and eyebrow. "You mean to say you didn't write these questions?"

 _What have I done…_

"No. Winry- I mean Miss. Rockbell, she wrote the questions." I replied sweating a little bit.

"You two work together for the student paper?" Mr. Mustang assumes.

 _What do I say…?_

"We're roommates."

He looks confused for a minute.

"So you're helping her do this interview?"

"N-no. I mean, she's sick and couldn't go so I volunteered to help her." I stammered.

"I see… that explains a lot then."

There was a knock on the door and I saw a woman with very short, dark hair come in.

"Sir, sorry for interrupting all of a sudden but you have a meeting shortly after this interview." The woman said.

"Cancel it, Maria. Me and Mr. Elric haven't finished discussing business yet." Mr. Mustang ordered.

Maria furrowed her eyebrows giving him a confused look.

"Well?" Mr. Mustang asks tilting his face slightly.

"O-of course, sir." She stammered with a bright pink face then walks out.

 _Well, I'm not the only one then._

"So, Mr. Elric." Mr. Mustang starts. "It would be nice to get to know you now." His dark eyes are now glinted with amusement.

 _Where is he getting at? Goddamn it…_

"There's nothing much to say." I note while shrugging.

"What do you plan to do after you graduate?" Mr. Mustang asks with curiosity.

 _I don't know… still continue living with Winry, maybe move to a big house. Maybe even get a better job relating with science?_

"I haven't really given it much thought." I reply shrugging. "I've still got other things to worry about."

Mr. Mustang sits up straighter and puts both elbows on his desk.

"We've got an internship scholarship here…" He implied.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." I said with a faint smile. "I don't think I'll fit in too well with this place though."

"Why do you think that?" Mr. Mustang asks with an amused smile.

"It's pretty obvious, huh?" _I'm really unorganised and untidy. Me working here? Pfft, yeah right. Oh, I also have a bad temper._

"No, not at all." Mr. Mustang states while looking at me.

I quickly look away completely ignoring him as I stand and pick up all my belongings trying to get rid of the strange feeling in my stomach.

"Thank you for having me here, Mr. Mustang." I said.

He got out of his seat and approached me.

"I can always show you around this building. I'm more than happy to." Mr. Mustang smirked.

"I can tell you're a busy guy so I'll leave you to it. I've also got a long drive home" I smiled. "Thank you for the offer though.

"Where are you driving back to?" Mr. Mustang asks.

"Resembool."

He looks shocked but tries to keep a calm face. "Have a safe drive then, Mr. Elric."

 _He cares?_

I then stuck out my hand.

He shook it and said "Till' next time, Mr. Elric."

 _So, there will be a next time?_

I turn and walk towards the doors with him walking beside me.

"Have you got everything you need?" Mr. Mustang asked.

"Yes, thank you." I assured.

I quickly walk towards the elevator replaying the whole interview in my head again and again. As the doors open, I step in facing him while they were still open studying him intently. _He really is a charming man._

"Edward." He says smirking as a parting.

"Roy." I manage to say before the doors close.

* * *

To whoever to reading this, thank you. (I'll try and update as soon as possible).


	3. Chapter 3

_I'M SO SORRY FOR THE THREE MONTH DELAY!_

* * *

 _Thank god_ I finally got out of that room. My heart is still beating fast as the elevator stops on Floor One. I walk out of at a fast pace trying to make myself look as normal as possible. As I nearly reached the glass doors, the same lady I met at the start called me over.

"So, Mr. Elric. How was your interview with Mr. Mustang?" Miss. Hawkeye questions with a small smile.

"The interview was good. It was nice knowing about Mr. Mustang and his company." I replied. "Thanks for asking, Miss. Hawke-"

"Riza." The blonde corrected.

I gave her a confused look.

"You can call me Riza." She said again.

I nodded then she continued speaking again. "So about Mr. Mustang, he was a real handful, huh?

 _A handful? More like a fucking sex god._

I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck a little bit. "No, no, he was fine." _Except for that time he said I was short._ She smiled and told me to have a safe drive back home as I was still expected to come back.

"It was nice having a small chat with you, Mr. Elric." Riza said.

I was speechless for about 5 seconds thinking about what I could reply with but I thought of nothing so I said something else.

"You can… call me Edward."

 _Roy Mustang… what is it about you that makes me so intrigued? Looks? Intelligence? Wealth?_

I feel myself go hot the more I think about him in ways that are _highly_ inappropriate and very unprofessional. I scowled and tried to forget about it with my face slightly flushed. _Why the hell am I thinking about him like that?_ I shake my head and get in the car.

The city lights fade away slowly the further I drive away. I was still thinking about the interview again and again. What could I possibly tell Winry without lying too much? _Oh, he's fine. Just really cocky._ That would be hypocritical of me and he also has the right to be proud of himself since he was awfully young when he started his career. He's not arrogant. Just proud.

Then again, why didn't Winry tell me more about him? And why would she want to know about his family and whether or not if he was gay? I wished I ignored those questions. Still picturing him, I started to think about his dark eyes and his sharp gaze.

I didn't want to dwell on it for too long and I felt relieved that I most likely won't see him again. ' _Till' next time, Mr. Elric'_ Yeah, I doubt it and I was instantly cheered by the thought so I turned up the radio and hummed along while driving back to Resembool at a fast speed.

Winry and I live in a decent-sized apartment that is conveniently close our college. We were both pretty lucky as her grandma bought the place for her and I don't even pay most of the bills which I feel pretty bad for. I park Winry's car in the parking lot and make my way to our room. The sound of keys rattling snaps Winry out of her thoughts.

"Ed!" Winry exclaims. "It's good to have you back." She's wearing pyjamas sitting in the living room surrounded by books doing homework and studying. I sit with her then pull her into a hug, squeezing her tight.

"Here are the notes with the questions." I say pulling them out of my bag then tossing the papers onto her lap.

"Thank you so much for doing this Ed." She smiles. "You know I owe you a lot, right?" I shake my head then laugh. "Nah Winry, it was alright. The whole trip was worth it."

"So… How was he?" Winry asks sitting up straight.

"He was fine. I'm sorta happy I got this over and done with. I mean, I'm just glad I won't have to see him ever again." I shrug. "But he was a lot younger than I expected. Like really young."

Winry continues staring at me with a cheeky smile so I furrow my eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look. Did you know how embarrassing it was being all clueless around him?" I groaned.

"I'm sorry Ed…" Winry murmured then I continue speaking.

"He was... nice. How _old_ is he anyways?"

"28!" Winry chirped. "But thank you again for doing this all for me. I'll look through the notes you jotted down."

I smiled.

"You know Winry, you're looking a lot better. I'm guessing you had a lot of rest when I was away?"

"Yeah, I also ate some food. Thanks Ed." Winry smiled looking like she was full of energy again. I lifted up my sleeve and checked my watch.

"Hey, uh… I gotta go and make my shift at Aunt Pinako's hardware store so I'll see you later tonight." I rushed walking towards the door unlocking it again.

"It's alright, Ed. You had a long day so you don't need to go. I don't think she'd care so much. She would understand."

"No, no, no… I mean, I'll be fine so I'll see you later tonight." I assured.

 _"_ Stubborn kid…" Winry mumbled before I was walking out of our apartment laughing to myself.

I've worked at Pinako's hardware store since… forever. It was just to help me earn some extra cash while I was in college. The place is… nice. It's got good business and I've learnt a lot of things working here. ( still know _nothing_ about D.I.Y _)_. When I finish college I plan on working somewhere more to my liking.

As usual, Aunt Pinako was there looking rather unhappy. "About time you showed up, Edward. I was just about to call someone in to take your shift."

"Yeah, yeah, cut me some slack. I had a long day." I mumbled and Pinako snorted.

"Just get to work already, Edward." She said and gave me a pat on the back and left.

Work was the same as usual. Sort things out on the shelves, help the customers and scan items…

As I arrived home, Winry was still on the couch studying and listening to music on her laptop. She's looking a lot better when I see her scribbling down notes and jotting them down in a notebook so I sit next to her startling her a little.

"Oh, Ed! Some of this stuff is really good! Good job on all the information!" She exclaimed. "It really is a shame that you didn't accept his offer to show you around the building. It really seemed like he was interested and wanted to spend more time with you!"

 _Yeah, I call bullshit._

I scoffed and felt my body feel warm a little bit. "No thank you. It's not like it's my job anyways."

Winry ignored my comment and continued talking. "I guess Mr. Mustang answered most the questions… I can still make a report about this so it's alright. He really is a good-looking son of a bitch, eh? What a shame we can't get any original photos."

"Not my type." I mumbled.

"Keep telling that to yourself. I can see you blushing, Ed!" Winry teased.

"I'm not blushing" I grumbled and Winry chuckled.

"Look, I was just wondering why you wanted to know if he was gay. It was so embarrassing" I cried.

"Well, the papers never really mention him having any partners so…"

"Yeah, whatever" I mutter giving her a weird look before heading towards the kitchen. "You want me to make us something?"

"Thanks Ed that would be great."

Right after dinner, I went to my room and finished my chem work that my professor left me and tried my hardest not fall asleep on my desk so instead, I crawled in bed not changing clothes. That night, I dreamt of someone's dark, mesmerizing eyes...

This week, I worked on my essays and studied _a lot_ so I decided to take a break and go on my phone and call someone.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey! It's me, Ed. How's the travelling going?" I asked.

"Hi Ed! I'm having a great time. I really wish you were here with me, though. Everyone misses you."

I smile. I'm always happy when I talk to Al.

"Are you there, Ed?" He asks.

"Yeah… I'm here." I reply.

"Are you alright? Have you been seeing anyone lately?" Al questioned.

 _How the hell does he-?_

We continue talking till' Al says he's got somewhere to be in the afternoon so we both say our goodbyes and hang up.

Winry and I were arguing about what we would do for the rest of the day rather than staying on the couch doing nothing when Winry suggested calling a friend over to our place.

-DING-

As I opened the door, Russel was standing outside with his hands in his pockets.

"Russel!" Winry and I both exclaimed. "It's great to see you, Russ." I grinned giving him a short hug. "You too, Ed." Russel replied.

"It's also great to see you, Winry." He said smiling. "Now that I'm here, I've got great news to share with you guys."

"Spill the beans!" Winry exclaimed unable to contain herself.

"Alright, so our college is interested in my botanic research and they're asking me to present a presentation for the open night." Russel beamed.

"Russel, that's amazing!" I exclaimed feeling proud for him.

"Yeah, and I'd like to invite you to come see me, Ed." He smiled with a small blush. "Both of you, I mean." Quickly correcting himself as Winry snickered.

Though Russel and I only met last year, we've become really good friends but deep down, I know he likes me more than that and sometimes he acts really clingy towards me. He's not unattractive or anything… in fact, he's the complete opposite. There's just no time for that.

We celebrate for the rest of the night until he leaves and tells us that the three of us should hang out more.

Saturday comes rolling by and unfortunately, I've got work to do at the hardware store and can't risk being late.

The store is the busiest on the weekends and I'm stuck behind the counter scanning items for customers. When they start to clear up, I sit on my stool and slump my shoulders looking down at my hands.

"Mr. Elric." A deep voice says. I instantly look up and nearly have a heart attack.

 _What the fuck is Mr. Mustang doing here?!_

"It's quite a surprise to see you here on this day, isn't it?" he says smiling. I glance at his outfit and instead of wearing his formal attire; he's wearing a sweater with jeans.

I smile back at him because I couldn't think of anything to say without sounding stupid.

"I'm in the area at the moment and I just thought it'd be a good idea to stock up on some things though it's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Elric." Mr. Mustang said

I smile at him again and finally have the courage to talk again. "You can call me Edward." I pause for a second before talking again. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

He smiles then nods. "There are just a few items I need. First off, I would like cable ties." His dark coloured eyes staring at me.

 _Why the hell would he need cable ties?_

"Sure…" I mumble walking out of my counter. "I can show you where they are."

"Lead the way, Mr. Elric." Mr. Mustang said.

 _I thought I told him to call me Edward…and thank god I actually took the time to pick out a good outfit today. Not that it matters…_

After walking towards the correct aisle I turn around and face Mr. Mustang. _Jesus Christ he's hot…_ "They're just in this aisle."

"After you." He murmurs.

I nod and continue walking thinking of what I should say or ask to keep the conversations going. ' _What brings to Resembool?' or 'How was your week?'_ Part of me hopes Mr. Mustang is actually here to see me. _Pfft, fat chance. As if he's here for you._

"Are you here for business?" I ask flatly.

"I'm here just for the farming division. Funding research, that's all." Mr. Mustang replies.

I shot of disappointment goes through me and I quietly scowl to myself for getting my hopes up.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Elric." Mr. Mustang questions with a faint smile.

"It's nothing." I snap and instantly regretting it the next second. "Sorry." I mumble. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Mr. Mustang chuckles to himself. "Masking tape, please."

 _Seriously, what the hell is he gonna do with masking tape?_

"Are you… redecorating?" I ask and he laughs.

"No. Not redecorating." Then he smirks and I feel my face heating because he's probably laughing at me now on the inside.

 _Am I really that funny…?_

"Well, masking tape is this way." I mutter feeling self-conscious. "Follow me."

"How long have you worked here." Mr. Mustang asks in a low voice and I can tell he's looking at me. Gazing, in fact. I have a sudden urge to turn around and stare at him back and ask why he's always like this but I can't get too distracted from the likes of him. I feel myself blushing again and I try to shrug it off.

"Nearly 5 years." I state as we _finally_ arrive where the masking tape is and pass our two kinds. He takes them and our fingers touch slightly and I pull back a little.

"Would you like anything else?" I ask meekly and have the biggest urge to punch myself for the way I sounded just then.

"Some rope." He replies smirking at me.

 _Gah, kill me now._

"Sure. Follow me." I say leading the way to the correct aisle.

"What sort of rope are you after?" I ask getting my utility knife out.

"Five yards of filament rope, thank you." Mr. Mustang replies as his eyes darken when he gazes at the different ropes and cords.

 _I'm confused…_

I cut off the correct measurements of rope and begin to tie them in a slipknot. Mr. Mustang chuckles and the next thing he says makes me want to punch him.

"You're good with your hands, you know."

"What the fuck?" I splutter, my face heating up finding more words to say but failing.

"Relax, I was only playing around with you." He laughs with his eyes darkened.

I ignore him and he continues talking.

"What are you interested in?" Mr. Mustang asked.

 _You._

"Science, studying and reading. That kind of stuff." I mumble avoiding eye contact with him. "You need anything else?"

"What would you recommend? For D.I.Y, of course." Mr. Mustang asks.

"I think that'll be enough." I shrug not being able to think of more things to get.

"So, that article. How's it going?" Mr. Mustang questions.

"I'm not the one writing it… Winry; Miss. Rockbell is. She's my roommate. We're good friends." I reply still avoiding eye contact. "Winry would appreciate if we could get original photos."

"Of what?"

My mind goes blank as I realized I really haven't thought it through.

"You know what? I'm available tomorrow." Mr. Mustang says smiling.

That instantly gets my attention. "Thanks." I grinned looking surprized. "I guess all we need is a photographer. But I can handle that."

"Here's my card. It has my number on it so you can fill me in on the details." Mr. Mustang smiled and reached out a small business card from the pocket and handed it to me.

I grin again thanking him once more.

"Hey, Ed. Come here!"

 _Oh my god… not now._

"Sorry, excuse me for a moment, Mr. Mustang." I mumble feeling embarrassed.

Ling's voice can be heard from the other side of the building and I can hear footsteps getting louder and louder.

He wraps an arm around me surprizing me all of a sudden.

"Ed! It's been a while since we've talked. It's good to see you!" Ling laughs.

"Yeah" I agree feeling a bit dumbfounded.

I gaze around and see Roy staring at Ling giving him a hard look. At the moment, Roy looks like a completely different person. He's no longer smug looking but now he looks cold and distant.

"Hey, uh… Ling. I'm with a customer right now. You should meet him." I say trying to break the silence and I release myself from Ling's grasp. "He's called Roy Mustang and Mr. Mustang, this is Ling Yao, my co-worker."

"Mr. Yao." Mr. Mustang extending him arm out for a handshake.

Ling returns his handshake. "Nice to meet- Hey, you're the guy that owns that huge company, yeah? It's great to see you here!"

Mr. Mustang nods and gives Ling a smile though not a genuine one.

"Well, nice seeing you guys. Bye Ed!" Ling beams and continues his work.

I smile and wave.

"Is there anything else you need?" I ask.

"No, these are fine." His tone makes me want to punch him in the face but I hold myself back. _Geez, what's up his arse?_

"That'll be $43.00, please." I say making eye contact with him and instantly regretting it.

He takes out his credit card and swipes it.

"Would you like a bag?" I questioned.

"Please, Edward." Roy replies with his voice saying my name smoothly.

I gather all his items and put them all in a big plastic bag.

"Don't forget to call me about tomorrow." Roy reminds me and I nod.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles and as he's walking away, he pauses. "Oh- by the way Edward, I'm actually quite pleased your roommate wasn't able to do the interview."

 _And he's off._

I stand there thinking about what he just said and I'm blushing like a little kid. I grin and pull out his business card studying his phone number.

Time to call Winry.

* * *

About time I actually updated but I hope you guys liked this chapter :)


End file.
